PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Health inequalities in the United States are large and persistent, and begin early in life; infant mortality rates of children of African American mothers are more than twice that of children of white mothers. Research focused on the key individual, family, contextual, and policy-level strategies to improve the health of minority populations early in life is urgently needed. The Health Disparities Research Scholars Program is an interdisciplinary post-doctoral training program, located in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology at the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health, designed to support the career development of health disparities researchers. The program has two primary goals: 1) to develop a cadre of biomedical, behavioral researchers who advance knowledge on the causes, consequences, and tools to reduce disparities in health among minority populations early in the life course; and 2) to attract and retain underrepresented minority investigators in academic research careers. To achieve the program goals, we actively recruit a diverse cadre of scholars who are committed to a career in health disparities research. We provide 2-3 years of training and support to scholars from doctorate programs ready to build on the methods of their graduate discipline, cross boundaries, and draw from content, theory and methods of other fields. We have assembled an exceptional core faculty with expertise across medical sciences, population health, social/behavioral, and basic sciences. There are five training components designed to achieve these objectives: a multidisciplinary mentor team; a weekly Health Disparities Research Scholars seminar and the opportunity to attend others on campus; coursework, workshops, and optional degree programs; mentored research, and professional development activities. Through this interdisciplinary training program we build key competencies and provide professional mentoring that facilitates the success of our scholars as independent health disparities researchers. Scholar activities are tracked through quarterly progress reports, biannual mentor team meetings, and an annual formal evaluation of each scholar. These assessments enable the program director and mentor team to provide timely guidance and identify strategies to ensure productivity and achievement of career goals.